wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Egon Talorus
|company=Fourth Company |role= |rank= |homeworld= |birth=598.M41 |death= |height= |hair=Light brown |eyes=Hazel |skin=Fair |cyber= |equipment=*Mark VII Aquila *Master-crafted Mark Vb Godwyn pattern *Mark III *Ingelldina-pattern |battles=*Scionus Crusade *Kalpur Incident *Hurioch Campaign *Storming of Felvath *Traechus Purge *Oxidus IX Heresy *Cleansing of the Pollix *Burning of Nilanthius *Severus Crusade *Battle of Vardor VIII *Barusian Crusade *Defiling of the Choraeleus Hold *Desecration of Orphellion III *8th Reclamation of Thraedus *Eneldor Campaign *Reclamation of Pravinius *Siege of Mythrim Primaris *Verdictus Crusade **Doom of Elaris IV **Battle for Helbad **Fall of Evion Secundus **Battle of Grimorum II **Battle of the Cursed Twins * *Numerous others |status=Alive as of 015.M42 |affiliation=* ** *** ****Fourth Company *****Second ** *** **** ***** Apollo }} Valmor Scallius was a Space Marine Veteran Sergeant who served extensively with the Fourth Company of the Doom Eagles chapter, slaying many great and terrible foes and witnessing unspeakable atrocities that would undoubtedly break the minds of even the mightiest of ordinary men. As a Doom Eagle, he carried the burdens of his post with a quiet, mournful dignity, knowing that it would not only be his fate but that it was his duty to someday die in the fires of battle, for it was his lot in life to pay the debt of service in place of those too weak to pay such a debt to a satisfactory degree. Before being inducted into the ranks of the Adeptus Astartes, Valmor lived as a lowborn peasant, and as a target for the wrath of his abusive father. Rather than looking to the light of the God-Emperor for the strength to help him endure and eventually resolve his troubles in a dignified and honorable fashion, Valmor instead turned to illicit narcotics to give him relief from the agony of his everyday life. He would later savagely murder his own father in drug-induced fury, but not before his father claimed the life of his innocent younger sister as Valmor watched idly. For such failure of character, Valmor would atone tirelessly, seeing his life and eventual death in service to the Imperium and its citizens as the only way to redeem himself for these failings in the all-seeing eyes of the immortal God-Emperor. Valmor's especially fierce dedication to the service of Mankind coupled with his unshakable faith in the Doom Eagles' chapter cult made him a force to be reckoned with. His incredible willpower and desire to become a well-versed and masterful warrior both served to propel him through the ranks of his chapter, so much so that he achieved the distinguished rank of Veteran Sergeant in just under two centuries of service. Biography Early Life Valmor Scallius, born Harald Garin, was born on the world of to a family of lowborn refinery workers. His father was an abusive alcoholic, notorious in amongst the locals for his unruly behavior, causing Harald and his family to be ostracized by their peers. When he misbehaved, even just slightly, Harald was beaten, usually to the point that the bruises made it uncomfortable to sit or lie down. He typically sought refuge from his father through his mother, however, this only prompted his father to beat her as well. When Harald was six years old, his mother died while giving birth to his sister, Jenivieve. Following this, his father became depressed and even more temperamental, due to a combination of misplaced guilt and sexual deprivation. His father began to hire prostitutes in order to satisfy his urges, and Harald and Jenivieve often had no choice but to listen to their father "use" them, due to the small size of their living quarters. Eventually, however, one prostitute refused to engage in "business" where the man's children could hear them, demanding that he agree to take matters elsewhere. Their father, infuriated, broke an empty liquor bottle and proceeded to threaten her with it, raping the woman before stabbing her to death with the makeshift weapon. Harald was forced to bury the woman's corpse. As rumors spread following the incident ( officials unearthed the woman's half-mutilated corpse from a shallow, sloppy grave near the local town square less than a month afterward), escorts began to refuse Harald's father their business, for fear that they too would meet a similarly gruesome fate. Left without an outlet for his desires, their father's rage built up until he finally unleashed it upon Jenivieve, blaming her for his wife's death. Taking a shovel, he hacked off his own daughter's limbs before dousing her in truck fuel and burning her to death. Again, Harald was forced to dispose of the remains. With no one else left, Harald once again became the target of choice for his father's wrath. In his despair, Harald turned to drugs (namely ) in order to gain some sliver of joy amidst his bleak life. He quickly became addicted to his new substance of choice, requiring ever greater quantities in order to sustain some fleeting sense of happiness. However, when the drug was in full effect, Harald noted that his father's routine beatings became markedly less painful. But when Harald's father discovered that Harald had been stealing money to fund his newfound addiction, he was enraged, resolving to kill the boy. But as his drunken father stumbled over to find a nearby bottle to wield as a weapon, Harald grabbed the shovel that had been used in the killing of his sister and rammed it into his father's gut with all the force he could muster. His father crumpled to the ground, and for the next day or so, Harald would watch his own father slowly die while in a drug-induced stupor, as the helpless man pleaded to his son for help and forgiveness. Harald would then burn down his family home with his father's corpse still inside, taking with him only a few necessities, some food, and, of course, as much Obscura as he could carry. For the next year and a half, Harald lived on the streets, working as a drug mule for several local dealers. He stole most of what he ate, as he was paid primarily in Obscura. Selection In 611.M41, on the thirteenth day of the thirteenth lunar month of the year, Harald, like every other thirteen-year-old boy on Gathis II, was brought to the world's capital of Table City aboard a glider, as was required by local Imperial law. They were brought to a large stone building, where they were not visible by the general public. Men began unloading them from the gliders, and started lining them up. Confused, Harald felt someone tap him, gently but quite noticeably, on the shoulder. He looked behind him, but saw no one. Moments later, four men took him by the arms and dragged him away. Harald attempted to escape their grasp, but he began to feel lethargic, and soon lost consciousness. He awoke high up in the Razorpeak Mountains, just outside of a cave. There with him were several other young boys, all the same age. A voice would reach out to them, instructing them to traverse through the cave. The boys would follow the voice's instruction, making their way through increasingly dangerous perils, unaware that this was the first of many tests that would decide whether or not they would be allowed to join the ranks of the Doom Eagles, a chapter of the mighty Space Marine warriors who resided in the mountains of Gathis II. The boys swam through near-boiling water, walked across a field of thorns and a path of embers suspended over molten lava, and finally they would drag themselves through hundreds of meters worth of narrow tunnel, with only just enough space for them to be able to pull themselves along with their elbows and forearms just inches at a time. The cave then terminated in a cliff face, a deep chasm standing between the few surviving boys and their apparent destination, an enormous castle carved out of one of the mountain peaks. A number of crude wood and fabric hang gliders were prepared for them, and with the gliders in hand the boys would throw themselves off of the cliff, relying on the strong winds which whipped across the chasm to keep them airborne. For the handful of battered and bloodied young men who managed to cross the chasm successfully, they would be admitted entrance to the stone castle, where they would soon begin their transformation into Space Marines. Service as a Neophyte Following his success in the trials as well numerous difficult weeks spent overcoming his drug dependency, Harald, now known as Valmor Scallius to separate him from his past identity, began to undergo his implantation. This process would infuse his body with a tiny fragment of the divine spark that flickered within , thereby transforming him into a mighty Astartes. The implantation would be performed in a number of stages and would thus take years to complete, but in the meantime Scallius would still see action as a of the chapter's Tenth Company. Under the watchful eye of Scout Sergeant Belicus, Scallius spent his first five years as a Doom Eagle fighting in the Scionus Crusade, against the forces of the Grotpunchaz Empire. On the way back to Gathis II following the conclusion of the Scionus Crusade, Scout Squad Belicus was redirected at the request of the Tenth Company Captain to aid a small strike force that had come under attack by while responding to a distress signal involving stolen relics on the of Kalpur. Upon arrival, Valmor and the rest of Squad Belicus discovered that the remainder of the Doom Eagles strike force had barricaded themselves within a cathedral, and had gained the assistance of a trio of . The Astartes and Eldar continued to fight for almost two day-night cycles following the arrival of Squad Belicus before finally driving off their Dark Eldar attackers, but not before losing nine more Marines and a single Ranger. Afterwards, the Space Marines and the Eldar seemed to part ways, and the Space Marines began to gather whatever geneseed they could from the mutilated corpses of their dead before going to retrieve the stolen relics the Dark Eldar had seemingly abandoned before making their escape back into the . However, as they were retrieving the relics, the Marines were ambushed by a group of five Eldar Rangers, apparently after a number of that the Dark Eldar had also stolen. The initial ambush killed all but four of the remaining Marines, leaving only two Tactical Marines and two Scout Marines still breathing. Amidst the confusion, Valmor managed to steal one of the spirit stones and escape aboard one of several that Squad Belicus had brought with them. Leading the Rangers after him and away from his brothers, Valmor intentionally crashed the Land Speeder, leaving both it and the spirit stone for the Rangers to find. As the Rangers searched the wreckage for the stone, Valmor remotely detonated a Melta Bomb that he had planted beneath the passenger seat, killing three of the Eldar and leaving the other two mortally wounded. Valmor and his three surviving brothers would then destroy all of the spirit stones before returning the sacred Imperial relics. Upon return to Gathis II, Valmor was promoted to a full Battle-Brother, and was sent to the Ninth Company for training in the ways of the Devastator Marine. However, the events on Kalpur would have a permanent effect on Scallius, fostering within him a special hatred and mistrust for all Eldar that would stay with him for the rest of his life. Trials as a Devastator: The Hurioch Campaign After his promotion, Valmor served as a member of Squad Vantius, where he was typically tasked with operating a . Valmor found the immense power and incredible accuracy of this terrifying weapon to be quite satisfying, but strongly disliked the slow rate of fire and especially its weight and the manner in which it limited his mobility. Starting in 633.M41, Devastator Squad Vantius was deployed in the Hurioch Campaign, against the Orkish hordes of Stompyfeet. Once again, Valmor would display incredible courage, specifically on one occasion prior to which his entire combat squad was killed aside from himself and a single squadmate, Brother Cretalus. Cretalus, although still able to fight, was badly wounded and losing blood fast, while the power cable linking Valmor's Lascannon to its power source had been severed by an Ork . Valmor discarded his weapon and picked up a Godwyn pattern Bolter from the corpse of a dead Tactical Marine, covering Cretalus' flank as his wounded brother laid down suppressing fire with his . When Cretalus finally lost conciousness, Valmor stripped off the destroyed parts of his brother's armor and carried him to safety over his shoulder, but not before rigging his Lascannon's damaged power supply to detonate in order to cover his retreat. For their exceptional bravery and dedication in the service of the Emperor, both Valmor and Cretalus were transferred to the Eighth Company in early 634.M41 for training as . Training as an Assault Marine: The Storming of Felvath Personality & Traits Valmor's short life as Harald Garin was rife with struggle, and this hardened him early on. By the time he was ten, Harald was for all intents and purposes a sociopath: numb to suffering and death, the concept of compassion more or less alien to him. He was human refuse, cast aside by society, and were it not for his being chosen as a potential recruit for the Doom Eagles chapter, he would have surely been doomed to eke out a short and miserable existence as a human parasite, feeding off of the discarded remnants of the wealth of those around him or on whatever he could manage to steal. However, in a moment both of great weakness and of great strength deep within the caves of the Razorpeak Mountains, Harald was faced with a life-changing ultimatum: attempt to return to his pathetic life on the streets, shackled by his debilitating Obscura addiction, or to push forward and accept the opportunity to serve as one of Mankind's greatest of heroes. Realizing that the ordeal had already driven him to perform greater feats than he had ever dreamed he was capable of, he chose to toss aside his fear and embrace the path laid out before him, choosing to earn his place as a Space Marine so that he could atone for his past wrongdoings through selfless service to the God-Emperor and by protecting lives of others. Harald would eagerly take up his new identity as Valmor Scallius, reforging himself as a noble defender of Mankind, relinquishing what fleeting bits of humanity remained within him so that others would not have to give up theirs. Ironically, in forsaking all that was left of his humanity, he would become a kinder and more compassionate individual. Through a combination of indoctrination and countless decades of endless battle, Valmor forgot much of his past. Still, one memory from his past life would always remain vivid: the memory of his younger sister's death. The memory served as a constant reminder of his past failings, and the knowledge that he was too weak of body and will to stand up and defend his four-year-old sister forever haunted him. Even so, the memory never brought about feelings of guilt or inadequacy, but rather a sense of duty: the duty to avoid repeating his mistakes, to better himself, to atone, to strive for the well being of the citizens of the Imperium, and to strike without mercy at the enemies of Man. Physical Appearance Valmor's body was somewhat strange in appearance. Without a terrible amount of observation it was clear that his frame was not originally meant to accommodate such a huge form, and that his once lithe body had been artificially altered to support the immense amount of added muscle mass and the various Astartes implants, and like most Space Marines, his relatively normal-sized head seemed disproportionately small compared to his otherwise massive body. His face may once have been considered quite handsome, but over centuries of unending combat it became marred by dozens of scars. The results of chemical burns were apparent around his nostrils, due to his heavy use of Obscura during his adolescence. Valmor possessed an unusual amount of hair for a Space Marine, preferring to keep it around two inches in length, though he periodically shaved it. He typically maintained a small amount of facial hair, generally in the form of five o'clock shadow or even a goatee, although it wasn't particularly uncommon for him to be clean shaven, either. Wargear *'Mark VII Aquila Power Armor' *'Master-Crafted Mark Vb Godwyn pattern Bolter' Scallius' favorite ranged weapon was the signature weapon of the Adeptus Astartes, the Godwyn-pattern Boltgun. Valmor's Bolter, however, was of a special manufacture, finely crafted by some of the most skilled of the Doom Eagles' from the working parts recovered from Scallius' original Bolter, which was destroyed during the Burning of Nilanthius. The weapon featured multiple distinctions from the Boltguns typically fielded by the Doom Eagles, most notably in that the weapon featured an additional fire mode, making it capable of automatic, semi-automatic, and four-round burst fire settings, as opposed to normal Doom Eagles Boltguns, which typically only supported semi-automatic and burst fire. Several litanies and holy verses were painstakingly inscribed into the Bolter's receiver, appeasing the weapon's and granting it increased accuracy and potency when in the hands of its intended wielder. The autosense-linked targeting system was honed and tailored specifically to Valmor and his equipment, further enhancing its capabilities when wielded by him. This unique weapon was very much befitting of Valmor's Veteran Sergeant status. *'Mark III Bolt Pistol' The standard sidearm of the Adeptus Astartes, Scallius used his Bolt Pistol as a fallback ranged weapon. *'Ingelldina pattern power sword' Gifted to Valmor by Diominus Feldon shortly after he was promoted to Sergeant, Valmor's sword was his weapon of choice for close-range fighting. Trivia *The Imperial was tattooed on the left side of Valmor's neck. Valmor also possessed a small Aquila charm, which he kept chained to his right vambrace. During prayer, he would often remove the charm from its chain and hold it against his chest. *Like the majority of Doom Eagles, Valmor was exceptionally skilled in the use of , even despite the fact that he was not an . This was best seen during the Eneldor Campaign, when he and his squad donned jump packs in order to reach Ork anti-air guns atop Manufactorum Mendrachis. *In the Alfa Legion continuity, Valmor's storyline diverges from that of Imperium of Blood in 999.M41, when Valmor is thought to be killed during the 13th Black Crusade. He is consequently left stranded on the of when the rest of his chapter returns to Gathis II after Abaddon the Despoiler's forces are repelled. Sent into a state of spiraling depression by the fact that his own Brothers left him behind, Valmor roams the fringes of Imperial space for roughly a decade, taking high-profile mercenary contracts from various planetary governors and warlords. However, in 010.M42, Valmor finds his way to the world of Swedesia, discovering the world to be home to the Alfa Legion, an extremely bizarre chapter of Space Marines accepting non-Astartes, heretics, and even xenos into its ranks. Eager to rejoin the ranks of the Adeptus Astartes, Valmor joins the Alfa Legion, eventually becoming a Tactical Marine of the chapter's Second Company. *Valmor received a score of 3 on the Universal Mary Sue Litmus Test. He scored a 16 without de-Suifiers. Related Links *Deathwatch Character Sheet